The Losers: Amanda's Story
by DeansLover1918
Summary: Amanda is Clay's younger sister who was transferred to his team. This is her account of the events of the movie. JensenXOC
1. Unrighteous Deaths

Amanda loved every minute of the time she spent in the military. Although, most of her superior officers did not like her. She talked back and got back in their faces if they tried to treat her differently because she was a woman so she was eventually transferred to her brother's team. Clay had his own special team he called "The Losers" because they were all extremely intelligent yet idiots at the same time. She had known these men for years so they already had her trust and vice versa.

That was the start of her on and off relationship with Jensen. He was a computer genius but incredibly immature at times. He drove her nuts but for some crazy reason she loved him and only God knew why. Then there was Cougar. This man didn't speak much but his actions spoke louder than any words ever could. Once he trusted you and you trusted him, no one lived if they messed with you. Pooch is next. He was married and his wife was pregnant and he still had tons of jokes for everyone. He drove everywhere and his driving was borderline scary. Last but not least was Roque. This man was a knife master and, for some strange reason, loved killing. He was scary but Amanda loved him nonetheless.

She was usually saved for backup since she was Clay's younger sister but he had started using her more and more because of her skills in hand to hand combat and skills with a gun.

Right now they were in Bolivia waiting on orders for a job they picked up. The boys were playing cards while Clay was waiting on the orders to come through.

"Where's Amanda?" Pooch asked as they kept betting.

"I'm right here. Was just bathing around the corner. I can't be seen smelling like you boys after a few days of sweat. That's just nasty." Amanda said walking up behind them braiding her still wet hair.

"Hey Losers!" Clay yelled and we all turned around. "It's time."

"Yes!" Amanda yelled grabbing her gear and jumping into the truck.

"She seems almost too excited about this." Pooch said and Cougar laughed.

"I know, isn't it hot?" Jensen asked staring after her to get hit in the head by Clay. "Right, sorry man. It's time to go."

"We got a drug and arms dealer named Fadhil," Clay said, "He is running a home grown terrorist assembly line out by the Madre de Dios River Basin. We find it, we paint it for a laser-targeted bomb, then we get the hell out."

"That's it?" Amanda asked. "Man I never get to have any fun."

"Get over it." Clay said.

"You're such a jerk, bro." She shot back and they both smiled.

"For that little bit of work they need us?" Roque asked.

"Would you rather take on 50 dudes with AK's?" Pooch asked. "Wait I know the lady in the back would but does anyone else?"

"Hey don't hold that against me! I'm bored." Amanda said smiling at Pooch.

"Aw, is Jensen not keeping you occupied enough?" Pooch asked looking back.

"Can we not go there please?" Clay asked as they arrived at their destination.

Once there, they got all the equipment set up and Amanda stuck by Jensen so the other guys could work. She wasn't into all the technology stuff. She was just good at getting Intel by any means necessary.

"Alright, I've got eyes on Monsieur Fadhil." Roque said looking through binoculars.

"Paint it," Clay ordered.

"Showtime, fellas," Pooch said when he pushed the button for the lasers to paint the buildings for the bombers. "Go ahead and call me Michelangelo."

"Dropkick," Jensen said into the com, "This is Pinball. Request fire mission. The target is lased and you are clear to make a run from North to South. Over," he ended.

"_Roger, Pinball, target acquired and locked. Be advised, ETA fireworks, zero eight Mikes."_ The pilot's voice rang through the com back at them.

"Roger, we will break out the earplugs." Jensen said as they all got ready to go.

Suddenly Cougar's head popped up from his scope.

"Boss!" He said waving Clay over. Amanda walked over to her brother while he picked up Cougar's rifle and looked through the scope himself.

"What is it, Clay?" Amanda asked.

"They're using kids as mules." He said and Amanda's look darkened. No one messed with innocent kids while she was around. "Call it in."

Jensen grabbed the walkie. "We have children at target site. Repeat, we have eyes on the children at the target site. Please advise." He called through.

"_Acknowledged. Maintain position."_ Another male voice came through the radio.

"What the fuck?" Amanda said looking at Clay.

"Maintain position?" Roque asked. "What is he talking about?"

"We strongly recommend cancellation of payload delivery." Jensen tried again through the com.

"_Your orders stand. Prep for extraction."_ The voice said.

"Clay, those are innocent kids down there! I'm not going to just stand here and watch them get blown to smithereens!" Amanda yelled as Clay looked at Cougar and nodded. Cougar then took the butt of his rifle and smashed the laser equipment to pieces.

"Dropkick, this is Pinball. Target equipment has suffered catastrophic system failure. I am calling an onsite abort." Clay said into his mike as Amanda smiled at him.

"_Well that was just stupid."_ The voice rang through the walkie again.

"Is this mission controller?" Clay asked.

"_This is Max, Colonel Clay."_ Max said through the com.

"No one uses names on comms. This is a secure military channel." Amanda said into her com on her shoulder.

"_Ah, Amanda, the child prodigy of the military. Too bad that mouth of yours ruined your career. But is this channel really secure?"_ Max taunted and Amanda was taken aback by his knowledge of her.

"Goddamn it," Clay said getting angry. "Listen to me. There are children on site!"

"_And you think I didn't know that?"_ Max said and Amanda's jaw dropped as she looked to Jensen. This man was going to kill innocent children? _"We locked coordinates the moment you painted. Delivery will occur on schedule. You have a super day."_ Max finished before the com link went out and all they got was static.

"Shit!" Clay cursed. "Jensen, you contact the plane directly and call an abort!"

"I'm trying but he is jamming us. There is no signal. There's nothing I can do." Jensen answered and they all looked around at each other.

"There's something we can do." Clay said and Amanda smiled.

"Hell yeah! Let's kill some evil sons of bitches and let's raise a little hell!" She said.

"I'll drive!" Pooch said putting his glasses on.

"We have only about 8 minutes till payday." Roque said looking at his watch.

"Plenty of time." Clay smiled as they piled into the truck.

Jensen leaned over and kissed Amanda. "You be careful." He said knowing how she gets riled up in fights.

"Aren't I always?" She said then got serious. "You too, ok?" He nodded and they braced themselves as they came up to the gate.

The hummer came to a stop and everyone piled out. Amanda cocked her rifle and shot every enemy target in sight she could. She could feel her adrenaline kicking in and relished the feeling.

"Jensen and Pooch, get a truck for the kids. Amanda, cover me and Roque and we'll be out in five!" Clay yelled over the gun fire.

"Not to mention the airstrike in four minutes and change!" Roque called out.

"Make it four minutes!" Clay corrected as they headed out.

Jensen watched as Amanda scaled a building breaking the necks of the goons on the top and as she jumped from roof to roof. He smiled and ran after Pooch keeping an eye out for enemy targets.

Amanda jumped from building to building killing any enemy targets shooting at her brother and she knew Cougar had her back in case someone came up behind her. She finally jumped down and followed Roque and Clay into the building where the kids were being held. They shot everyone in the room and Amanda followed Clay to free the children. They were so precious and scared it wanted to make her cry but she held her emotion in check. A little girl spoke Spanish to Clay pointing up.

"What did she say?" Amanda asked.

"Her brother is upstairs with Fadhil." Clay said and Amanda nodded as they headed upstairs.

They found Fadhil with a knife against the boy's throat. Amanda smiled at the boy letting him know he would be okay and let Clay talk to Fadhil.

"Did Max send you?" He asked them but they kept quiet with their guns trained on him. "I won't commit to his plan and he does this?" Fadhil asks.

"I'm gonna make this easy for you. Let the boy go and I let you live." Clay said quickly.

"Come here, baby." Amanda said softly reaching out for the boy as Fadhil released him.

"He'll kill you too, you know." He said and reached for something on the table. Amanda quickly shielded the boy from the gruesome sight of Clay shooting and killing Fadhil as they headed out to the bus; which turned out to be a literal short bus.

"Did you guys stop for tea in there?" Pooch asked before taking off.

"You guys had to get a short bus?" Amanda asked laughing.

"What kind of blast radius are we looking at?" Roque asked and Jensen showed him with a worried look on his face. "Pooch, I'm going to need you to make this bus go a little bit faster."

About that time, they heard the explosion and Amanda looked back to see fire right on their asses. She screamed with the rest of them as they went over a hill and dropped into a puddle of mud causing everyone to laugh.

Amanda carried the little boy and followed behind the children as they made their way to the chopper for extraction.

"My favorite part had to be when we were on fire but the shoot out was fun. Good times." Jensen said and they laughed.

"You are such an idiot!" Amanda called out. "Only you would think being on fire was fun." She called out laughing as the little boy laughed at her idiot comment.

They walked up to the chopper but there was no room.

"Sir," the man in the chopper addressed Clay. "There isn't enough room for your team and them."

"Then it's them." Amanda said as the kids went inside and she looked at the little boy and pointed at her cheek. "¿Puedo tener un beso?" She asked and he nodded kissing her cheek like she asked. She smiled and put him inside the chopper and moved aside as Clay said goodbye to him.

They stepped back as the chopper left the ground.

"Those were some cute kids." Pooch said looking up. "I hope they make it to the court martial." A noise suddenly filled their ears.

"Do y'all hear that?" Roque asked and they all nodded.

"Guys?" Jensen called. "This is bad." They heard their radios crackle.

"_Max, Cobra One, Bandit is locked."_ They heard from the radios.

"_Understood." _They heard Max's voice. _"Cobra One, kill Bandit."_

Out of nowhere, came a jet and Amanda took off.

"NO!" She screamed as the chopper exploded as a missile from the jet hit it. She tried to go through the rubble but Jensen pulled her away. She barely noticed she was still screaming. Cougar walked up and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned and cried into Jensen's chest.

They stood there looking at the rubble before Clay spoke.

"That was supposed to be us." He said as he took his dog tags off and threw them into the fiery rubble.

The rest followed suit but Pooch kept his wedding ring. Amanda didn't talk the rest of the way back into town. It looked like they were blacklisted and had to stay in Bolivia until they could figure out a way to get back. God help Max if she ever got a hold of him.


	2. Claustrophobia and Knives

A couple months later, they were all still stuck in Bolivia looking for a way to get home while holding small jobs of their own. Cougar and Jensen worked at a doll factory, Amanda no longer knew what Clay and Roque did, Pooch fixed cars and she was a waitress and made damn good money doing it. Granted, she had to wear really short shorts and heels but whenever she let her wavy hair down where it hit mid-back, the tips came rolling in. It only took a few weeks for the word to get around that if you touched her in any way, shape, or form, you wouldn't ever get laid again after she was done hurting you.

One night after she was done with her shift, she saw Clay and Roque arguing in the street.

"You're not a soldier anymore, man." Roque said. "He won, we lost. Get over it and get us home."

"So you just want to forget the 25 innocent lives he took?" Amanda said walking up and saw Clay's eyes glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. I just got off work." She pulled out a wad of cash. "This should be enough for food and another month in the hotel."

"Nobody asked you, Amanda." Roque snapped. "For god sake's you're losing the men, Clay."

"No he's not!" Amanda said knowing full well Jensen still would do anything for her brother and Cougar too.

"The men are fine." Clay said agreeing with his sister.

"Well, you're losing me!" Roque yelled. "Just get us home!"

"Roque, if you don't like the way my brother is running things, fucking leave then! Oh wait, you can't because you need him!" Amanda yelled at him but stopped when Roque pulled one of his knives on her.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He said running the blade down her face leaving a small scratch that caused Amanda to hiss in pain.

"Touch her again and we have problems." Clay said pulling Amanda away from Roque. "Just walk away, Roque." When the man listened, Clay turned to Amanda. "Are you ok?"

"It's just a small scratch. The only thing it will do is put a dent in my tips." She said slightly shaking from the adrenaline.

"Go back to the hotel and clean that up. I'm going to be out late." Clay said and Amanda nodded.

She stopped by a taco stand and bought enough food for both her and Jensen and grabbed extra hot sauce for Jensen as she walked to the hotel.

"Amanda!" She turned and saw Cougar and Jensen walking up to her. She quickly moved her hair into her face but Cougar had already seen it.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Jensen asked as he saw the cut on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it." She said "I just want to get back to the hotel, clean this out so it doesn't scar, and eat this delicious food." Her eyes pleaded with them but Cougar already knew who would have pulled a knife and it wasn't a local. She would have come clean if it wasn't a local because she would have killed them. Jensen nodded and pulled her into his side.

The hotel, however, was on fire when they got there.

"What the hell?" Amanda asked as she saw Clay walking up to them. "What's going on, Clay?"

"I found a way back into the states." He turned to Jensen and handed him a mini camera. "I need you to find all information on this woman. And we will all rendezvous at this place tomorrow." He added handing the card to Amanda.

"I only work the morning shift tomorrow, so I'll be there after work." Amanda said and Clay nodded.

"Cougar and I will be there after work at the factory." Jensen said. "So where are we sleeping tonight?"

"I'll find another hotel." Pooch said walking up. "Why does this shit always happen to us?"

Jensen found a first aid kit in the hotel room they rented out for the night and cleaned out the cut on Amanda's face. She hissed in pain and pulled back from the alcohol swab.

"You big baby. It's just a small cut." Jensen joked and Amanda smiled. "It was Roque wasn't it?"

"It was my fault anyways because I got in the middle of an argument he was having with Clay and ran my mouth. It pissed him off." Amanda said as Jensen put a bandage on her cheek.

"It's no excuse but I'll let it go because I'm wasting away to nothing here! Let's eat." He said and she laughed.

"It's not possible for you to waste away." Amanda said putting the bag on the table beside the bed.

They ate in almost complete silence. Jensen noticed every now and then that Amanda would reach up and touch the bandage. Towards the end of the meal he noticed her shivering.

"Are you cold in Bolivia?" Jensen joked.

"This air conditioner actually works a little too well." Amanda shot back smiling before going and straddling his lap. "Wanna warm me up?" She asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Jensen said as he kissed her.

The next day, Amanda's regulars wanted to know what happened and when she told them she got into an argument with someone that ended with the cut on her face, they all said they would find the son of a bitch and hurt him. She just laughed at the irony because Roque was sitting at the bar listening to every word. When she was off, she walked over to him.

"Are you going to just sit there all day until we have to meet Clay?" She asked.

"If I have to." Roque said. "I'm just trying to get my pride out of the way to do something I never do."

"What's that? Wait for the second date?" Amanda joked sitting on a stool.

"No to apologize. Last night I went too far. Yes you ran your mouth but you always do that. I just want to go home." Roque said.

"I went too far also. I'm sorry. I guess the little sister also gets protective of the older brother." She said and ordered two tequila shots. "We good?" She asked as she raised her shot. He smiled and nodded and they clinked the shots together before throwing them back. "Good, let's go meet my brother!"

Clay was waiting for them when they started arriving. Finally they were just waiting on Jensen and Cougar. They didn't have to wait long because two mopeds came down the road with women barely wearing anything driving them. When Jensen hopped off the one he was on, he saw Amanda's raised eyebrow.

"Sorry we're late. There was a party at the factory. It's Pepito's birthday!" He said as Cougar kissed both the women goodbye.

"God, Coug, you are such a man whore!" Amanda said laughing as the women drove off. He just winked and dipped his hat at her causing her to roll her eyes and laugh.

"So she wanted to meet in a cemetery?" Jensen asked. "That's not… foreboding at all."

"Am I the only one seeing this shirt?" Roque asked looking at Jensen's pink shirt that had Petunias written on it on top of the flower.

"It's my niece's soccer team." Jensen said. "Eight and under. I checked their scores online…" He said as they started walking off. "What?" He asked. "They're in the playoffs!"

"They are?" Amanda asked. "That's awesome! Maybe we can hack a satellite feed so you can watch her." They started following Clay as Jensen pulled out a handheld device that he used to look up information on the mysterious woman Clay had met the night before.

"What do you have on her?" Clay asked.

"Besides a pant busting crush?" Jensen asked before Amanda hit him upside the head. "Sorry, I was kidding! Besides that, her company file is blank. CIA has a standing kill order on her. As does Hamas, Sinn Fein. Pretty much everybody with the exception of PETA wants this chick amscrayed."

"Are you thinking clear on this?" Roque asked Clay and Amanda rolled her eyes knowing where this was going. "Because every time you mess up, it's because of a woman."

"Name one time!" Clay said.

"Amber," Amanda said and Roque nodded.

"Amber is right!" Roque said.

"Amber wasn't the problem." Clay defended. "Amber's husband was the problem."

"Her husband wasn't the one who shot you." Pooch said and Amanda laughed remembering that day.

"It was only in the leg." Clay said.

"What about Emma?" Jensen asked and Amanda gave him a high five.

"Doesn't count." Clay said. "I didn't sleep with Emma."

"Because she put a bomb in your car before you could!" Amanda said.

"I admit, that did take a little of the romance out of the relationship." Clay admitted.

"Yeah and now this chick shows up." Roque said. "What's her name…? Aisha? And well she burns down our hotel."

"I'm clear, Roque." Clay said before turning around to Amanda. "And no more out of you, small fry."

"I could kill you where you stand." Amanda said.

"I'd like to see you try." Clay said smiling at her.

"Don't tempt me." Amanda said seductively before laughing at her brother.

"You better be clear, because I ain't getting killed by no girl!" Roque said to Clay.

"It's been a long time since anyone has called me a girl." A voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Aisha standing on a crypt. "She put a bomb in your car?" She asked walking up to Clay.

"She was volatile." Clay said.

"Sure if that is what you are calling criminally insane these days." Amanda said causing her brother to glare at her.

"Aisha this is Amanda, Jensen, Pooch, Roque and Cougar." Clay introduced.

"Really?" Aisha asked. "How come only Amanda has a real name?"

"Because he is scared of giving me a stupid nickname." Amanda said.

"She is dangerous when provoked." Jensen said and the others nodded.

"Gentlemen, and lady," Aisha said nodding to Amanda, "In 97 hours, Max will be in Miami. He travels in an armored column with at least 30 private security armed to the teeth. You have a better shot at kidnapping the president. Good news for you is that I have the power to get you guys back into the US and fund the entire op as you see fit. You get Max and we're square."

"And why should we believe you?" Roque asked her.

"Because I'm the first person you've met who even admits he exists." Aisha responded and Amanda had to agree with her. "Listen, you guys can all stay here and rot in Bolivia. Or you can go home and get revenge on the man that framed you. It's your choice."

"Colonel?" Jensen said to Clay wondering what the decision was going to be.

"Don't call me that." Clay responded. "We're not soldiers anymore." Amanda felt her heart sink for her brother. The military was all he knew. She wasn't sure he could function without it.

"Okay, you know if we do this, we are waging a war on the Central Intelligence Agency." Pooch said looking at everyone.

"They started it." Cougar said and Amanda smiled at him. Little did he speak but when he did, it meant a lot.

They all followed Aisha to a warehouse. She said their method of transportation was in there but she never said they would be coffins.

"Oh hell no." Amanda said. "I have claustrophobia."

"Get over it and get in." Clay said and Amanda just glared at him but got in. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. That's right, bitches I gotta crossbow!

Amanda was right. It was a long ride where she only concentrated on controlling her breathing in the confined space of the coffin. She didn't know how long she was in the small, dark space but it seemed that just as she was about to lose her mind, she heard the rope keeping the coffin shut snap off.

She leaped out of the coffin and kneeled down with her head between her legs trying to catch her breath.

"You really are claustrophobic aren't you?" Aisha asked and Amanda could only nod. "I'm sorry, Amanda. If there were any other way…"

"Don't worry about me." Amanda said as Jensen put his hand on her shoulder. A few minutes passed and she felt better and stood up looking at everyone else.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Aisha said. "How do you wanna begin?" She asked Clay.

"We're gonna go bird hunting." Clay said and Amanda threw her fist in the air and whooped with joy.

They walked out of the building and Amanda never realized how good it would feel being home back in her country. She smiled up at Jensen who smiled back as he put his arm around her.

They found a truck big enough to hold the bird and drove down until they found a place to stage their coup.

Amanda stayed in the truck with Clay as the others got ready for the operation. She heard Jensen call mayday and laughed as he made fun of himself and waited as they heard the chopper approach. She could hear her own teeth grinding as Jensen hit on the medic who was trying to "help" him.

Pooch called out that it was all clear and Amanda went over to Jensen and shoved him back to the ground.

"Where's my wild goose?" Clay called out.

"You mean the GPS?" Pooch replied holding it up. "It's right here."

"She really has your number, Jensen." Roque said as Jensen pulled himself off the ground only to be pushed back down again by Amanda as she followed Clay back over to the truck as they got ready to load the bird on it.

"She pushes hard!" Jensen said as Roque pulled him up.

"I wouldn't have to if you kept your dick in your pants!" Amanda called over her shoulder.

"You don't seem to mind if it's out!" Jensen said only to get shoved down again this time by Clay.

"Shut the hell up, Jensen. That's my little sister you're talking about." Clay said helping Jensen up.

"She is your little sister?" Aisha said astonished. "She's gorgeous… what happened to you?"

Amanda heard that and burst out laughing.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" She said to no one in particular. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Pooch taped a rocket to the GPS of the helicopter so they would chase it and not them.

"Did you know that cats can make a thousand different sounds and dogs can only make ten?" Jensen asked.

"That was just as stupid as your fire being fun comment. You seriously are retarded." Amanda said walking by slapping him on the ass.

"Do me a favor and never repeat that." Pooch said causing Amanda to laugh. "We're all set!" He called out meaning they were ready to shoot a rocket. "Ready to take a giant step for guys who like to steal stuff I guess." He added before pulling the trigger.

"Whoo!" Amanda shouted. "That's a fucking rocket! I love that thing!"

"I didn't know rockets are what get you hot." Jensen joked.

"Why do you think I sleep with you?" Amanda shot back winking.

"Holy shit! I'm the black McGyver. BlaGyver!" Pooch said to them all causing them to roll their eyes as the people over the radio started freaking out.

"Time to move!" Roque called out and they all got into the truck and drove off.

They found a warehouse where they could hide their operation and Cougar started painting the chopper. Amanda used some clothes and made a makeshift bed. Jensen walked over and stroked her hair as she slept.

"You love her don't you?" Aisha asked him.

"As mushy as it sounds, yes I do." Jensen said. "Clay doesn't like it but it's the first and only time I will ever go against a superior officer."

"She's lucky to have you." Aisha said before going back to what she was doing.

"Where's my sister?" Clay asked as they all gathered around to talk about the mission.

"She is sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up because she hasn't gotten any good sleep in months." Jensen said. "I'll brief her when she wakes up." Clay nodded.

Amanda didn't know how long she was asleep but she woke up feeling more rested than she had in the last few months. For once she did not wake up screaming because in all of her nightmares she relived the helicopter incident. Whenever that happened she always saw the little boy's face that kissed her cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous," Pooch called to her and she waved back. "Welcome back to the land of planning excursions with your brother."

"I know it will be fun once we get this thing going." Amanda replied as she sat up and stretched. She noticed a jacket over her and looked around.

"You looked cold." Clay said coming over to sit next to her. "I can't have my baby sister cold now can I?"

"I may not say it much because every other moment of the day I hate you but you are really the best brother ever." Amanda joked.

"And don't you forget it." Clay shot back messing up her hair before going back to the plans.

"Let's get you briefed." Jensen said.

"Don't you mean de-briefed?" Amanda asked wiggling her eyebrows at him causing Jensen to laugh.

"For once I actually mean brief." He said. "Come on. We have to get you ready for tomorrow!"

Amanda sat and listened intently to the plan and had very few questions which were answered by either Aisha or her brother. When she knew everything she needed to, she said she would be back later. She needed new clothes since all of her burned in the hotel fire. Aisha threw her a wad of money and Amanda thanked her.

She went through all the stores she could find getting enough clothes to start over if they actually lived through this. She had a lot of clothes but they would all fit in her humongous suitcase she brought with her.

When she finally arrived back at the warehouse, everyone except Jensen was asleep. He saw her packing her clothes into her suitcase and walked over.

"You should try to get some sleep, Jensen." She said as he walked up behind her.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were out there by yourself." Jensen replied.

"You may act like an idiot sometimes, well most of the time, but it's nice to know you care." Amanda said and Jensen caught her arm as she went to go to her crate behind the warehouse.

"I will always care when it comes to you." Jensen said. They had never said the "L" word to one another but they both knew each other's feelings so they didn't need to. "Let's get you to bed. Shopping is exhausting I hear."

Amanda laughed. "You just want to get laid."

"There is that too but sleep will happen after that." He said giving her a smirk.

He was right but only after hours of hot, in your face sex did they get any sleep. What little they did get replenished them enough for the next day because it was going to be a long one if it didn't go as planned.

Jensen was set up at a hotdog stand and Amanda couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't stop eating the hotdogs. She was sitting behind him "reading" a book on the bench. She was the backup in case anyone started shooting in their direction. They looked up to make sure Cougar was in position.

"These hotdogs are delicious!" Jensen said.

"If you get fat off those things, you are so losing the weight before I ever sleep with you again." Amanda said not looking up from her book.

"_Jensen, are we wired?"_ She heard her brother's voice through her headset. Jensen looked down at his watch and nodded.

"Max is westbound. And these hotdogs are delicious!" He said again.

"Can I kill him now, Clay?" Amanda said and all she heard back was laughing and she knew that was a no. Not like she would do it anyway. She looked up and nodded to Jensen telling him Cougar was in position and the show was about to begin. "Let's do this!" She said and Cougar shot two of the SUV's in the convoy. "Good shot, their exit is now blocked by traffic."

They looked up as they saw Pooch and Aisha moving in to take the armored car.

"Get ready, Jensen." She said walking up behind him. "If you miss, you get none tonight."

"Well if that isn't motivation, I don't know what is." He joked back as he waited for his moment.

"Oh shit," Amanda said when they started shooting at the chopper. "They know it isn't the police!" She touched her ear. "Clay something is wrong!" Right as she said it, an explosion ripped an SUV apart. "Thank god they prepared for this." She smiled a victory smile when Pooch landed the magnet on top of the car right as Jensen pulled his weapon out.

"That's right, bitches," He muttered, "I gotta crossbow!"

"You are so pathetic." Amanda said under her breath. "Door is sealed, Pooch. Take her up!"

After the helicopter was out of sight, both she and Jensen booked it out of there before they could be seen. All in all, it was turning out to be a successful day…

Or so she thought.


	4. You are such an idiot, but I love you!

The ride back was relaxing because, as far as everyone knew, they got their guy, they were going to kill him and then get their lives back. Amanda hoped this was the case because she wanted to go with Jensen to all of his niece's soccer games. For once in her life she was actually thinking about settling down.

When they were back in the warehouse, Pooch walked up to them.

"Fellas, you are not gonna believe this shit but Wade was there." Pooch said and Amanda's heart sank. "He made me, Clay." Amanda had to look away because tears were forming in her eyes. There went her shot at a normal life.

"Who is he?" Aisha asked.

"We ran counter-guerilla ops with him." Pooch said.

"Let's just say he is a bad man." Amanda said not turning around.

"I thought you guys were bad men." Aisha said.

"That mother fucker is worse." Amanda said. "So much worse than any one of us."

"All right, but right now we need to deal with the heavily armed evil genius inside this truck." Roque said and they all agreed.

Jensen walked over to Amanda but she shook him off and went to stand by the truck.

"You ready?" Clay asked and they all nodded as Aisha climbed on top of the truck and attached a hose to the top of the truck.

"Open the valve." She said and Clay did. They heard yelling inside the truck and the people tried in vain to get out.

"All right, let's unlock this thing." Clay said. He walked up and pulled the plug Jensen shot onto the door off and them men in uniform stumbled out and pointed their guns at both Amanda and Clay.

"Hit the ground or I'll blow your heads off!" The leader said.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Clay said pulling out a lighter.

"First and final warning," The guy said.

"You guys are just so stupid aren't you?" Amanda asked walking up to the guy and getting inches from his gun. "Gasoline, muzzle flash, think about it before you blow something off your wife will want later."

The man signaled for his men to put their guns down and they did.

From around the corner came everyone else with tranquilizer guns and knocked everyone but the leader out.

"Where is he?" Amanda asked. "I'm kind of pissed off right now so you really want to answer this one." Clay nodded to Cougar who climbed inside the empty truck and pulled a box forward.

"Where is who?" The man asked.

"Max you idiot, where is Max?" Amanda shouted getting in his face.

"Who the hell is Max?" The man asked and Amanda walked away as she felt the tears flowing down her face. Aisha had lied to them. "You bitch!" She screamed running for her but Jensen caught her and held her back as she sobbed. "You lied to us and now you have ruined any chance we had at getting our lives back! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Jensen, take her out back." Clay said and Jensen nodded.

Jensen hugged her to his chest as she bawled.

"Everything was going so right! We were going to get our lives back. We could watch your niece's soccer games together and maybe have a life but now it's gone and it isn't fair!" She ranted.

"I know." Jensen said rubbing her back. She finally broke away and walked away as they tied Aisha up and brought her over. Cougar walked over and hugged her telling her it was going to be okay which opened up a new wave of tears.

Clay saw red as he saw how upset his sister was. He knew she would eventually want out but never thought it would be taken away from her this way.

"Jensen, open the box." Clay said.

"It's a hard drive." Jensen said as he picked up the small box looking thing. "It's from Goliath, the multinational manufacturer of… everything." He walked over and plugged it into his computer and tried to hack his way in.

A little while later he was still no closer than he was to begin with. Everyone stood around him but Amanda who was sitting off to the side glaring at Aisha, her face still wet from the tears.

"I'm completely locked out." Jensen said as he kept trying different codes. "Without a decryption key, you're looking at a really cool paperweight."

They all looked at Clay for a clue as to what to do next.

"Shoot her and burn everything." Clay said and Amanda was the first one with a gun drawn with Roque as a close second.

"Don't you wanna find out what's on it?" Aisha said unfazed by Amanda's gun in her face.

"No I don't." Clay said still walking away.

"Clay! I can't find Max. No one can." Aisha said. "But I knew he was moving something that was very valuable to him. Whatever it is we can use it against him as leverage!"

Amanda saw her brother stop and knew at that point he wouldn't let anyone shoot her.

"The drive is proprietary technology built by Goliath." Jensen said. "The algorithm's probably on the mainframe."

"Come on!" Roque yelled as he saw the wheels in Clay's head turning. "We're not considering that!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Pooch said trying to calm Roque down.

"Oh, no, come on, man." Roque said. "We are not the good guys anymore!"

"25 kids," Clay said trying to reason with him. "Twenty-five innocent lives were lost because of this guy. Remember?"

"Yes I do!" Roque said.

"You were there just like the rest of us." Amanda said.

"Yes I was there, Amanda." He replied getting on edge.

"Max is going to pay." Amanda said putting her gun down and walking up to him.

"Is this a guilt trip? I don't want Max to pay. I just want my life back." Roque said.

"Well in order for that to happen you need to follow my brother." Amanda said.

"No, I'm killing her right now." He said pulling Aisha away.

"Find the door if you don't like the way my brother is running things!" Amanda yelled at him causing him to stop.

"Where the fuck would I go, Amanda?" He said getting in her face. "We are fugitives because of your brother. You are so far up his ass and so far down on Jensen's dick you can't see what is really going on here!"

Amanda's fist cracked against his skull before anyone could react. He came right back at her and she just kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground.

"You ever talk to me like that again; I'll rip your goddamn head off." She hissed in his face before walking over to Jensen who was glaring at Roque.

"I'll saw your damn head off, Clay!" She heard Roque say and she turned around to see Clay had stopped him from coming after her while her back was turned.

She watched as Jensen tried to break them up so no one got hurt or did anything they would regret. Amanda walked over to Aisha.

"You just ruined my family and my life." She said.

"I'm sorry," Aisha said but Amanda's backhand cut her off. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way."

"Well it did and now everything bad that happens from now on is your fault." Amanda said leaving and going to her crate. A few minutes later the door opened and she saw Clay walking in and he sat next to her on her bed.

"All I ever wanted for you was a normal life." Clay said. "I wish it hadn't gone this way. I want you to have a normal life and have kids, a house, be married to… Jensen," He struggled with Jensen's name causing Amanda to smirk. "I never wanted any of this for you. I knew it would be different with you because you grew up without dad."

"Clay," She said hugging her brother. "I wanted this life and look what it has given me. It's given me a whole new family and yes a possible husband out of Jensen but I am happy. I could be happier, yes, but as long as I am with you guys I know I am safe and secure."

Clay kissed her temple. "I love you, small fry."

"I love you too, jerk." She replied causing him to laugh.

"Get some sleep; we hit Goliath in two days." Clay said as he walked out and Jensen walked in.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he sat in the spot Clay previously occupied.

"I will be. I just got my hopes up." Amanda said as he rubbed her back.

"We all did, Mandy," Jensen said and caught her smile. "What?"

"You haven't called me that in years." Amanda said.

"Because you no longer needed it to smile." Jensen said as he lay both of them down. "When this is over and we have our lives back," He started as he fiddled with something inside of his pocket. "I'm hoping we can start a life together."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda said her eyes narrowing. She gasped when he put a black, velvet box in her hand and when she opened it, tears sprang to her eyes. It was a deep blue sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds with a silver band. "Holy shit," She said as she looked up at him.

"What I'm trying to say is, if we live through this, will you marry me, Mandy?" He asked and smiled as she tackled him off the bed.

"Yes I will!" She said before kissing him hard on the lips and straddling him as he put the ring on her finger.

"If I had known I would get this reaction from you, I would have asked sooner." Jensen asked.

"God, you are such an idiot!" Amanda said before no more words were needed.


	5. What the hell is on your hand?

The next day was spent planning and preparing. She saw Clay motion to her hand with the ring but she waved him off. She didn't need to explain right now when they needed to focus. The behavior between her and Jensen didn't change any except he looked up and smiled at her more. There was really nothing for her to do except sit back and watch as the plan to get into Goliath unfolded so she mostly stayed back during the planning. She was to sit with Cougar and provide an extra gun if needed.

That night, she was on her way to bed when she saw Aisha heading up to Clay's room and rolled her eyes. When it comes to Clay getting laid that was okay but when it came to her, god help the soul that was found in her bed.

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked as he saw her disgusted face.

"My brother is getting laid… By Aisha." She replied and her body shivered with disgust and Jensen laughed.

"Why can't you both admit you no longer hold your V-cards?" He asked and laughed even harder when she punched him in the arm.

"You are such a freak sometimes!" She said as she laughed with him. "I'll be with Cougar so if you need an extra gun, I'm your girl."

"You're always my girl, but I feel safer knowing the number one sniper in the world is being backed up by the second best." He grunted as she elbowed him. "I meant you as number one."

"Sure you did," Amanda said smiling. "Time for a good night's sleep so you can get killed tomorrow."

Jensen took off early so he could get ready for the raid. When Amanda woke up, he wasn't there but he left her favorite stuffed animal there and she smiled. He always did that and would say he wanted someone he could trust to look after her.

Amanda walked to the van and had to sit next to Roque. That made for an awkward silence. Next came Clay and Aisha.

"You have got to be kidding me." Amanda said.

"That's just peachy." Roque said in agreement.

"Alright, we aren't going anywhere until you three squash this bullshit." Pooch said turning around.

"We are on a schedule so let's go!" Clay snapped not wanting to do this.

"Oh we're on a schedule," Pooch mocked taking the keys out of the ignition and putting them down and looked back expectantly.

Roque turned his head to the window. "Amanda, I'm sorry I said those hurtful things to you."

"Roque," Amanda replied, "I'm sorry I hit you then kicked you."

"Roque," Clay said. "I'm sorry I hit you in the face."

"Clay," Roque said reluctantly, "I'm sorry I threatened to cut your head off."

"Don't you all feel better now?" Pooch asked.

"NO!" All three said at once.

"Well I do so now let's go see Jensen get himself killed." Pooch said as he drove off.

Once they were there, Cougar and Amanda headed up to the building opposite where Jensen would end up. They set up their scopes and dialed them in while waiting for Jensen to show up. Amanda laughed as she heard him singing quite horribly just to get an elevator by himself.

"Liking the angle of the dangle?" She heard him say and rolled her eyes.

"I'll kill every one of them, Jensen now get your ass moving!" Amanda snapped and heard his quick apology before he got to his designated floor.

They heard everything go down in the office and got ready when they heard his call for help.

"It's show time!" Amanda said.

"As the ancient Tibetan saying goes, 'Don't start none, won't be none,'" She heard him say and busted out laughing.

"I'm sleeping with a retard." She said. "Cougar, I really need to raise my expectations for men."

She heard Cougar laugh as they watched for his signal. They watched him signal shooting a gun with his hands and they shot in sync.

"Face down, or I'll make your heart stop beating with my mind." Jensen said.

"You are not Clint Eastwood, Jensen." Amanda said into her earpiece.

"Thank you Cougar, Amanda." He said giving them the okay sign.

They all piled back to the warehouse so they could crack the hard drive. Jensen sat on his computer uploading all the information that was needed and Amanda sat in the corner picking her nails with a knife.

"Who's got the hard drive?" Jensen asked and Roque handed it to him. "I'm uploading the algorithm and holy shit girlfriend was right!" Jensen said laughing. "It's a courier drive."

"What the hell is that?" Amanda asked.

"It's a twenty-first-century bagman. Russian mob banks pioneered them. It's like an electronic bearer bond." Jensen explained but still no one understood it.

"Say that a lot slower and a lot dumber," Pooch said.

"Okay, pretend you are super evil." Jensen said. "And you want to move a ton of your ill-gotten blood money but you can't because it can be tracked. So you load your cash onto this bad boy and you can physically move it anywhere you wanna go."

"And we have Max's courier drive, right?" Roque asked.

"We have Max's $400 million." Aisha said and Amanda's head shot up.

"Please tell me I just hallucinated." She said and fanned herself when she saw the amount herself.

"All right, Clay, before you go do something noble like smashing it," Pooch said, "I say we go on Amazon and get a jet."

"It doesn't work that way." Jensen said and they all turned to him. "Unfortunately courier drives can only load and unload on their home systems. Although, if we were gonna buy stuff, I'd say a canary-yellow stretch Hummer."

"God, you are so stupid." Amanda said hugging him from behind. She didn't realize when she did that her ring turned itself around on her hand and it was there for everyone to see, which they did.

"What the hell is on your hand?" Roque walked up and grabbed it.

"It's a ring, dipshit." Amanda said yanking her hand back. Clay looked at her and she looked at the ground. "We were going to tell everyone once this was all done and we got our lives back." She smiled when Cougar walked up and hugged her.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." Was all he said to Jensen as he shook his hand. Jensen nodded and smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jensen replied.

"Let's get back to the present here," Clay snapped and Amanda knew he would talk to her later.

"We are going to trade it back to Max." Roque said and all eyes were on him.

"You're kidding right?" Amanda said.

"No because when he gets his money he'll clear our names." Roque said. "That way, you can marry this retard right here and have your dream wedding."

"No, we made a deal." Aisha said.

"Yes," Roque said.

"Aisha," Clay said stopping her from hitting Roque as he walked up to him, "He's gotta kill us now. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that." Roque said nodding.

"Hey guys," Jensen called. "This thing has a record of every IP address it's been jacked into."

"Can we trace it back to its origins?" Amanda asked standing behind him.

"There's one address that pops up a lot." Jensen answered. "It's obviously someplace this keeps going back to."

"We got the bastard." Amanda said smiling.

"We found Max's base of ops." Clay said and Jensen nodded.

"Port of Los Angeles," Jensen said as he brought the address up. "That thing probably has files on every black-book op he's ever pulled."

"Meaning we can find our files and clear our names!" Amanda said her smile getting bigger.

"All right, it's a good plan." Roque said and something in Amanda's gut was telling her something was wrong.

"We still kill him," Aisha said.

Clay looked at her and smiled. "Absolutely."

Amanda turned to Jensen. "Something doesn't feel right," She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "By the way, get ready to have a talk with my brother about the ring on my hand and don't expect it to be pretty." She laughed at Jensen's gulp as she walked away.


	6. Oh Shit!

Chapter 6

Amanda POV

We were on a boat in the harbor checking out the supposed base of ops for Max and I was just looking out over the water. Something in my gut was screaming at me. Something wasn't right and I knew I had to tell Clay. I felt someone come up behind me and saw Cougar as he set his rifle down and looked through his scope but not before smiling at me making me chuckle.

"What are we up against?" My brother asked breaking our moment and I just sighed and walked over to Jensen.

"Chryon," Cougar said and I turned around.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Who's Chryon?" Aisha asked and I shook my head.

"It's the definition for 'we're fucked' that's what it is." I said and Clay shot me a look.

"Chryon Security Solutions. They are Ex-Special Ops." Jensen said putting a hand on my lower back which calmed me a little bit.

"They are basically a bunch of guys like Cougar just without the soft, cuddly side." Pooch said causing Cougar to smile and I giggled.

"We start recon at 0600." Clay said. "Anyone not here for it, I'll understand." He looked at me when he said it and I knew I was getting a speech later.

That night, I was sitting on mine and Jensen's bed as a knock came on the door. I looked up to see Clay walk in.

"Hey, bug," He said using my old nickname and I smiled slightly patting the bed beside me. "I don't want you involved in this."

"Wow, right to the point." I half joked. "You know I'm not letting you go without me, Clay. As of right now, you're the only family I have left."

"Soon that will include Jensen and I don't want to jeopardize that." Clay said rubbing his hands over his face. "I want you to have a way out. I want you to be able to have a life and be happy with a family of your own."

"Clay," I said making him look at me. "I'm not letting you go in there alone. It's not going to happen so whatever happens, happens. I can't let Jensen go in there alone either."

"I know," He nodded smiling. "It was worth a try to see if you wouldn't be stubborn for once in your life."

I busted out laughing. "I'm your sister, Clay. Like that's going to happen! We share DNA so I'm automatically doomed in that department." I patted his back as he hugged me. "I love you, jerk, never forget that." I heard him chuckle as he got up to leave and turned before walking through the door.

"I love you too, Amanda." He said before he left and I went to find Jensen. I found him, Pooch, and Cougar in another room and Jensen was on his computer. I went and sat on his lap and laughed when I saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, shit," He said and I busted out laughing.

"You okay," Pooch asked and I just grabbed my sides.

"The Petunias are playing the Marigolds on Sunday." Jensen said.

"So?" Pooch asked as he was watching his own computer. Jensen moved his computer so Pooch could see a picture of the girls.

"These are the Marigolds." He said. Pooch busted out laughing when he saw it.

"Those are some hard looking 8 year olds." Pooch said and I nodded.

"I think they are training them to be body builders. Maybe we should demand that they be tested for steroids." I said through my tears of laughter.

"Look at these inmates!" Jensen said laughing as Roque walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked as he sat down.

Jensen immediately turned his computer around and started on the money again. "I was trying to connect Fadhil's drug operation with Max's cash." He said. "There's about 4 million dollars missing and I'm just trying to track it down."

"What are you doing, Pooch?" He asked and I was wondering what was with all the questions.

"Jensen hacked a satellite for me earlier." Pooch replied and I smiled at Jensen.

"What do you need a satellite for?" He continued to ask and my gut kept screaming. Pooch turned the computer around and we all saw his wife walking to her car with her groceries.

"Wait a second, is that today?" Roque asked and Pooch smiled and nodded.

"She probably knows if it's a boy or girl by now." Pooch said and I felt a pang of sadness rip through me.

"Congratulations, man," Roque said.

"Congratulations," Pooch muttered under his breath. "Thanks, man. You say that now but you know Jolene. She finds out I'm alive, she's gonna kill me." I laughed at that. "I can't let her have that baby without me."

"Pooch, we all know we're going to die in there." Roque said and I whipped my head around. "And we can do that without you or Amanda."

"Not without me, you can't." Pooch said.

"Why does everyone keep telling me not to go?" I said getting angry.

"Both of you go home." He said to Pooch and I and I felt my vision turning red.

"Got it!" Jensen exclaimed forcing me to swallow my reply as I looked at his computer. "Fadhil's money didn't disappear. It just went into a private account."

"Whose account," I asked as we all looked.

"It's a family trust." Jensen said. "It says that in the event of his death, it goes to his kid by the name of…" He clicked again and Aisha's picture popped up.

"Shit!" He said and we all ran to Clay's room.

"Why does he always sleep with the bad ones?" I asked as I ran upstairs. We got to the room and I immediately kicked the door in with my gun drawn. "You bitch!" I yelled as I walked in.

"She's Fadhil's daughter, Clay!" Roque said and the woman jumped off the bed and reached for her gun and pointed it at Jensen.

"Oh shit," He said putting his hands in the air. "She's got a gun and it's pointed at my dick. Clay it's pointed at my dick!"

"Would you rather it be pointed at your face?" Pooch asked.

"I would actually," I said keeping my gun trained on her.

"Yes actually, I agree with Amanda." Jensen said. She pointed it at his face.

"Is that better?" Pooch asked.

"Not really," Jensen said and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your gun, Jensen?" Pooch asked.

"It's in the van." Jensen replied.

"What's it doing there?" Pooch snapped.

"Not much," Jensen replied and my eyes rolled again as Aisha's eyes landed on me.

"You're actually going to marry that idiot?" She asked me and my temper flared.

"Would you rather he marry a two bit whore like you?" I shot back. "Yes I'm going to marry him."

"Would you all shut up?" Roque snapped.

"What if it was pointed at your dick?" Jensen snapped back and Aisha fired at Jensen.

I only saw Jensen go down before my finger was squeezing my trigger and bullets were flying. We all unloaded our magazines into the bathroom where she had fled. I was determined to kill the bitch. When we finished I went with Clay to see that the bathroom was vacant and the window was open. I immediately shoved him.

"Why do you always have to sleep with the women, Clay? You got Jensen shot and you just ruined any and all possibilities of this going down!" I screamed in his face before going to check on Jensen. He was screaming on the floor.

"You're gonna live." Pooch was saying and I smiled. Thank god it was just a graze. We quickly grabbed our stuff and left. We stopped by a gas station so we could get Jensen cleaned up. We waited outside the doors for Roque to open them and rushed to the counter when he did. I had to laugh because as Cougar was sewing him up, Jensen was chewing on a baby toy.

"She burned us." Pooch said looking at Clay. "The whole op's blown. She knows our names and our faces. Does she know about our families?" We all looked at my brother. Did he? Was he really that stupid?

"Clay! Does she know?" I yelled getting his attention.

"Yes," Clay replied and I felt my eyes water.

"I gotta go home," Pooch said. "To Springfield and Jensen can come with me since his niece is in New Hampshire. I'm done." I felt Jensen squeeze my hand. I wanted to go with him and I knew I should but I just couldn't leave my brother.

"Well, I'm going to the port." Roque said and Clay nodded.

"You guys go back to your families." I shook my head. "Yes, Amanda, go with Jensen. We'll get Max. I did this. I made the call in Bolivia. I put your families in danger." He locked eyes with me and I could feel tears welling up and turned around to keep the guys from seeing them.

"Just let me and Clay finish this." Roque said. He seemed almost too eager to do this.

"So you two idiots are going to go in there blind?" Pooch asked. I looked at Cougar when I heard his revolver cock.

"Three," He said and I smiled.

"Hey, getting shot is great." Jensen said and I laughed. "I'm up for doing it again." I squeezed his hand as he looked up at me.

"You know I wasn't going to leave you alone anyway, brother." I said smiling.

"So we have five idiots." Roque said and everyone looked at Pooch.

"You sons of bitches," He muttered and I knew we had him. "I'll drive." I laughed and patted his back.

Operation Get All Of Ourselves Killed was now in effect!


	7. Makes You Sound Like A Pirate

Chapter 7

We quickly made our way to the docks in a van that Pooch stole. We quietly got ready before jumping out. I was about to go in my direction when I was pulled back and found Jensen was doing it.

"Please be careful," He said and I nodded. And with everyone there watching he leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. I was dazed when he pulled away. "Come back to me."

"I always do." I replied. That was our way of saying we loved each other. I took off into the night to my corner to do some scouting to tell everyone where the Chryo people were. From my corner I could see Jensen jumping and climbing with the best agility and I can't lie… it got me hot but I needed to focus. I saw someone pop up behind him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Jensen behind you!" I said into the com and the man immediately went down. "Thank you, cougar." I said and I heard a grunt that meant he heard me. I looked across the lot and saw Roque and Clay pull up to a building. "You guys are all clear over there, bro."

I barely got the words out before I heard someone coming around the corner.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The man in the Chryo uniform said and I internally laughed. He thought I was no threat so I could use this.

I let him get close before punching him in the nose then kneeing him in the gut. I turned my head and kicked backwards catching another guy in the gonads which made me laugh. I turned back just in time for a man to punch me in the face. I felt metal split my cheek open and knew the fucker was wearing a ring. I saw stars for a couple seconds before he got behind me and had my hands and throat.

"You're a feisty one. Let's get you with the others." He said and I felt panic flare in me. They knew we were here.

They took me in front of a container and made me kneel on the ground. A few minutes later, I saw Jensen coming around the corner. I saw his eyes harden at the gash on my cheek but I shook my head to let him know I was fine. Cougar quickly followed then Pooch was last.

"We have to wait for orders to see what the boss wants to do with them." One of the guys said and they gathered around a table and started playing cards.

"You okay," I heard Cougar whisper to me and I smiled and nodded.

"You should see their friends who aren't here. I'm totally fine compared to them." I replied causing the guys to chuckle. I looked to Jensen. "I love you." I mouthed and he nodded and mouthed it back to me. We never really said it often but if we were going to die I was going to make sure he knew it.

I don't know how long we knelt there but day broke and they finally moved us. The guy had me by my neck again walking me forward while my hands were tied behind my back. We saw Clay come out and being escorted to a vehicle.

"Roque," Was all he said and my eyes widened. He nodded to me and I nodded back or tried to until the guy's hand tightened on my throat. They walked us in front of a shit ton of crates and made us kneel.

"Down on your knees," One man said and the one that had a hold of my throat let me go and kicked me down. I saw everyone's eyes flash when they saw him kick me and I knew this wouldn't turn out well. They kicked Jensen down and then Cougar. They both looked at me when I propped myself up on my knees glaring at the men wondering which one I would kill first if I could just get the knife out of my bra.

Pooch refused to get on his knees and the man proceeded to shoot both of his knee caps. I screamed as I saw him go down. Cougar was as pissed as I was. The man who shot Pooch then tried to take Cougar's hat but he refused to let him take it until the gun was pointed at his head.

"I really don't care if there is a hole in it." He said and I glared.

"Give him the hat, Cougar. We'll get it back, trust me." I growled my eyes glancing down to Pooch. Then something caught Cougar's eye and I smirked when I saw Aisha standing there with a rocket launcher.

"That's a bad ass chick," Jensen said and I turned my face to him and gave him a "seriously?" look. I would deal with him later but my first priority was making sure myself and his dick didn't get blown to smithereens when she fired it.

The rocket then proceeded to a gas chamber distracting the men giving me enough time to yank my knife out of my bra as I stood and kicked one of the men in the face. I saw the man who shot Pooch and right before he could pull the trigger I threw the knife, still handcuffed, into the femoral artery in his thigh.

"Don't take it out, you'll bleed to death." I smirked as I saw the guys finishing off the rest. "On second thought, that's my favorite knife." I walked over and pulled it out. "See you in hell, fucker." I turned to see all the guys staring at me.

"Is it bad that gave me a hard on?" Jensen asked and I rolled my eyes trying not to burst out laughing while the others just rolled their eyes before I turned to see Clay walking towards us. I nodded to him before taking a gun and cocking it. I smirked when he nodded back.

"Let's do this." I said and everyone nodded with me. I then dropped the gun and took off the top half of my body armor leaving me in a navy blue tank top. "It's way too heavy for me to move right." I explained when Clay scowled at me before we took off. Jensen and Cougar helped Pooch as I followed behind them for cover fire. I turned my gun when I heard someone walk up behind me but immediately lowered it when I saw Clay. "Hey, jerk wad." I smiled when he ruffled my hair.

My gun immediately went back up when I saw Aisha come up behind my brother with a gun pointed at him.

"Clay!" She shouted and her forehead was right in my sight as my finger barely put pressure on the trigger. "Did you kill him? My father found out about Max's real plans. He was going to stop him."

"Oh is that why he held a knife to a kid's throat you slut?" I spat at her right before Cougar's hand rested on my shoulder silently telling me to calm down. She barely spared me a glance.

"Did you kill him?" She asked again and my brother nodded.

"Yes. Aisha, he was a bad man." He said but she interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter!" She screamed and my finger tightened on the trigger.

"I know. You can kill me right now." I looked at Clay with wide eyes before training my gun back on her. "Or you can help me do what you need to do. Either way, I get it."

"But if you pull that trigger," I growled low in my throat. "You won't get near Max because I'll put three into your skull without blinking, bitch."

She suddenly pointed her gun in between us and shot three men who came around the corner. I turned around then put my gun down when I didn't see anymore.

"Let's go get Max." She said and we all agreed.

"Wade said boat so that means we are at the docks." Clay said looking down. "Pooch, can you stand?" I snorted trying not to laugh at the inevitable answer.

"Oh, oh this is stupid question day!" He said and I laughed at that. "This is stupid question day and no one decided to tell me. No, that's cool. That's awesome." He finished reaching up.

"Come on, legless Pooch," Jensen said and I giggled lightly at the nick name. "I got you." He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and I rolled my eyes. He walked away but I pulled him back and kissed him.

"Come back to me." I said and he smiled down at me.

"I always do." He said before I smacked Pooch's ass.

"Let's do this!" I repeated running off hearing Pooch's shout in the background.

"Do that again, I'll kill you, Amanda!" I had to laugh as they all faded away as I found a van for us to use.

"Over here!" I shouted and they made their way over and we all jumped in. Cougar drove while Clay wrapped Pooch's knees and we all checked our guns loading them. Cougar drove straight through the gate. "Here comes the fun part." I laughed as they started shooting the van and we all piled out.

We waited for them to stop firing and reload before we jumped out firing at everyone.

"I got Roque! The rest of you get Wade. Cougar, run point cover!" I heard my brother shout as he ran for the plane.

"Legless Pooch and I are on it!" I heard Jensen yell and rolled my eyes following them.

"I'm right behind you!" I shouted giving them cover fire my anger building with every man that came at us.

"Call me legless Pooch again; you're going to be headless Jensen." Pooch said and I laughed.

"As long as it's not his dick. I need that in the future." I laughed at Jensen's face after I said that as I checked my gun again.

"I think it's a cool name!" Jensen defended himself. "It makes you sound like a pirate." I just shook my head as we took fire.

"Your mama's a pirate!" Pooch said as Jensen and I ran for Wade.

"Guys go! Run!" Pooch shouted at us and boy did we run.

We ran across the lot of crates firing at Wade before coming to a stop behind a crate out of breath.

"Why can't I shoot while running?" Jensen said complaining.

"Because then it wouldn't be any fun, baby." I said smacking his ass going around him just in time to see Wade fly by us on a Ducati. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted before running not even hearing Jensen calling my name stopping when I saw a plane behind Clay and Wade at his front and both were closing on him fast. I quickly crossed my fingers hoping the shot wouldn't miss.

"Take him," I heard Clay say in my ear and I watched as Cougar took the shot which hit the Ducati's gas tank throwing Wade into the engine shredding him before the Ducati slammed into the plane causing it to explode. I cheered before Jensen's voice rained into my ear.

"Clay we have a problem. I'm looking at a giant vibrating Easter egg from hell and no Max." I cursed when I heard that before Clay and I turned to see Max climbing some stairs and he nodded at me before we both headed that direction.

"We got him, Jensen." I said.

"We? What do you mean we?" Jensen said into my ear. "That better mean you have a mouse in your pocket and you are not going with Clay."

"Sorry baby but my brother needs backup. Go look for a car to get us out of here." I then turned off my side of the com link as we climbed the stairs. We saw him on his cell phone and he couldn't seem to get a signal.

"What's the matter?" Clay asked and I finished for him.

"Got a shitty signal?" I moved up beside Clay ready for anything until we saw a helicopter try to fly in. We both fired on it causing it to leave. I smiled. "Looks like they abandoned you."

"That was my ride," Max said.

"Bummer," Clay retorted and I smirked.

"Clay is it? And you must be Amanda." He said.

"Colonel is more like it and you don't speak to her." Clay growled.

"So you know what this is then?" Max said and I gave him a slightly confused look before he held out a detonator.

"It's a remote pressure trigger," Clay stated.

"Very good," Clay said seeming to be impressed. "I release the button for ten seconds and everything goes boom. So since you can't shoot me…" He said right before my brother pulled the trigger and shot his shoulder.

My ears rang since the gun was right by my ear so I didn't hear the rest of the conversation with the ringing mixed with adrenaline rushing through my body but I did see Max throw the trigger off into the water causing both me and Clay to jump over.

Clay made a clean dive but I had turned to get a few shots off before throwing the gun but it became awkward when the strap caught on my arm before falling off so I was a half dive with one arm out. The pain was excruciating when I broke through the water. I surfaced gasping for breath and crying out in pain feeling like my arm had come off. I immediately felt Clay at my side pulling me to the shore with the remote control detonator.

The rest of the team quickly drove up in a yellow stretch Hummer and they jumped out.

"What happened?" Jensen demanded hearing my cries of pain running over with duct tape to tape the detonator down.

"I hit the water wrong…" Aisha ran to my side and looked at it.

"It's not broken but you'll have one hell of a bruise for a while." She smiled patting my cheek and I stood feeling dizzy from all the adrenaline knowing I would crash soon and sleep like a baby.

Jensen's cell phone rang and he answered it before throwing it to Clay. I walked over to him and straight into his arms not caring about the pain I had when moving my arm.

"You know it's not over." He said into my ear hugging me back.

"I don't care. It's over for now and that's all that matters." I replied before looking up and kissing him trying not to get carried away with the whole team there to see. He then helped me into the Hummer while Cougar took the wheel and Pooch still sat in the passenger side. I lay across the seat with my head in Jensen's lap and almost immediately fell asleep. It had been a long time since I felt this kind of peace and I'll be damned if I didn't enjoy it.


End file.
